Les amis, les amours et les emmerdes de Judith Keller
by Mini-Ju
Summary: Je m'appelle Judith Keller, j'ai dix sept ans et je suis en septième année à Poudlard. Lily et moi vivons dans nos petites habitudes jusqu'au jour où le Professeur Slughorn nous donne un devoir à faire en binômes, binômes qu'il ne nous laisse pas choisir bien sûr...
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est ma première fic avec les personnages de Sirius, James, Lily, Remus et Peter. Elle se passe dans un univers alternatif, enfin ce n'est pas vraiment un univers alternatif puisque mon histoire se passe dans le monde sorcier seulement Voldemort n'existe pas. Je trouve cela vraiment trop triste de voir les couples se briser ou disparaitre alors pour moi ce sera un happy end ! Je sais qu'enlever Voldemort de la vie de ces personnages va changer beaucoup de chose mais je vais essayer de garder les personnages tels qu'ils sont présentés dans les livres.

Je ne sais pas encore où cette fic va me mener mais cela fait un bon bout de temps que j'ai l'idée en tête alors je vais essayer d'en faire quelque chose d'intéressant.

Bien sûr rien (à part certains personnages) ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse JK Rowling !

J'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes dans ce premier chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

-POTTER ! BLACK ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ÊTES ENCORE EN TRAIN DE FABRIQUER ? hurla Lily avant de partir en courant vers les deux concernés et de me laisser en plan à l'autre bout du couloir.

Et voilà, c'est reparti… Quoi donc ? Oh rien d'exceptionnel me direz vous, juste Lily Evans qui va encore passer un savon à Sirius Black et James Potter. Les deux garçons sont comme d'habitude en train de traumatiser un premier année de Serpentard. En somme rien d'anormal.

-… des incapables ! Vous n'avez pas honte de maltraiter des élèves qui ont six de moins que vous ?!

Ok, j'avoue Lily marque un point là. Le garçon a onze ans, il est seul et eux ils ont dix sept ans et sont deux… Pas déloyal du tout hein ? Mais c'est comme ça James et Sirius, toutes les punitions, toutes les heures de colle du monde n'arriveront pas à les faire changer… Le temps qu'ils continuent de s'engueuler, je décide de m'assoir sur le mur dans le renfoncement de la fenêtre. Pas que le spectacle me plaise mais disons que je commence à y être habituée, cela fait sept ans que ça dure et c'est encore pire depuis deux ans, depuis que Lily s'est vu décerner le rôle de préfète puis cette année, celui de préfète en chef.

Enfin bref, je pense que vous imaginez la scène aussi bien que si vous la voyiez.

Moi c'est Judith Keller, j'ai dix sept ans et je suis en dernière année à Poudlard dans la maison Gryffondor. Fille d'un papa Moldu et d'une maman sorcière, j'aime autant les deux mondes dans lesquels je vis. Je connais les trois abrutis qui sont en train de se disputer depuis que nous avons onze ans. Lily est tout de suite devenue ma meilleure amie. Et James et Sirius… Et bien James et Sirius, ils sont vraiment… Exaspérants ! Oui c'est le mot exaspérants !

-Evans, sors avec moi.

Oh non ! Depuis quatre que James invite Lily à sortir avec lui et qu'elle lui dit non, je me demande comment il fait pour ne pas être découragé. Mais franchement je préfèrerais qu'il garde ses sentiments pour lui ! A chaque fois Lily s'énerve et qui est ce qui doit la supporter ? C'est Bibi ! Non mais je vous jure supporter Lily c'est horrible ! Quand elle est énervée elle ne parle pas, elle fait la gueule et elle envoie tout le monde promener, elle est pénible.

Sirius lève les yeux au ciel, Lily soupire d'exaspération, moi je ne réagis pas et James regarde Lily avec un sourire en coin.

Avant même que Lily n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, je la tire par le bras pour l'emmener loin des garçons. Sirius m'envoie un sourire reconnaissant, ni lui ni moi n'aimons voir nos meilleurs amis respectifs se prendre la tête sans arrêt.

Voilà ça c'est une scène quotidienne à Poudlard.

En retournant vers salle commune de Gryffondor, on croise Remus Lupin, l'ami des deux abrutis qu'on vient de laisser. Si Sirius et James passent leur temps à faire des conneries, Remus lui est très calme et beaucoup plus mûr, il a quelque chose, une maladie je pense mais personne ne sait de quoi il s'agit. Remus je l'aime beaucoup c'est un de mes plus proches amis.

-Et les filles, vous n'auriez pas vu James et Sirius par hasard ? nous demande-t-il puis voyant la tête de Lily il rajoute, Si vous avez dû les voir…

-Ils sont au bout du couloir en train de faire je ne sais trop quoi.

-Ah d'accord merci Judith !

-De rien !

Avec Lily on se remet à marcher. Lily veut aller travailler à la bibliothèque mais je n'en ai pas envie alors on se sépare, elle va faire ses devoirs et moi je vais essayer de trouver Alexander.

Je le trouve dans le parc. Lorsqu'il me voit, il vient vers moi et pose ses mains sur mes joues avant de m'embrasser passionnément. Ah comme je l'aime mon petit Serdaigle rien qu'à moi. Heu je ne devrais pas dire petit en fait, c'est vrai il faut au moins une tête et demi de plus que moi et a déjà eu ses dix huit ans. Avec Alexander, cela fait deux que nous sortons ensemble et nous filons le parfait amour, oui c'est horriblement cliché dit comme cela mais c'est la vérité.

Après avoir passé un bon moment avec Alexander il faut que l'on se sépare, lui doit aller en Métamorphose et moi en Potions.

Évidemment, j'arrive en retard et me fais légèrement reprendre par le professeur Slughorn mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois…

-Bien aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier l'Amortentia. Nous informe t-il. Mais pour changer un peu vous aller travailler en binômes ! Évidemment je me chargerai de faire les groupes. Ajoute t-il.

Super, il ne pouvait pas trouver mieux… A chaque fois qu'il y a un travail à faire en binôme je me retrouve toujours avec des boulets !

-Ah Sirius, mon garçon vous je vais vous mettre avec une personne calme et travailleuse je ne voudrais pas que vous me rendiez un devoir encore catastrophique ! Miss Keller venez vous installer à côté de Monsieur Black !

Et voilà je vous l'avez dis ! Ca va être génial pour se concentrer ça ! Pas que je n'aime pas Sirius mais il faut avouer qu'il n'est pas trop travailleur…

Lorsque je m'assoie à côté de lui il me fait son sourire charmeur qui fait craquer toutes les filles de Poudlard, mais je vois bien qu'il est déçu de ne pas être avec James. Enfin bon je ne m'ennuierai pas au moins !

Oh non ce n'est pas vrai ! Dire que Lily vient juste de se calmer ! Il faut vraiment que Slughorn la mette avec James ? Au moins lui il est ravi, ça lui fait une excuse pour passer du temps avec Lily…

-Bien maintenant que tout le monde est en binôme vous aller commencer à me rédiger trois rouleaux de parchemin sur l'Amortentia et vous les finirez pour la semaine prochaine. Nous informe Slughorn d'un ton enjoué.

Le temps que je relève la tête, Sirius est déjà en train de communiquer à distance avec James, Lily fait déjà la gueule, seul Remus et Peter qui sont dans le même groupe sont déjà en train de travailler.

Génial cette semaine ne risque pas d'être de tout repos !

* * *

Voilà ce premier chapitre est très court, c'est plutôt un prologue. Il ne se passe absolument rien j'en suis consciente mais c'est utile pour planter le décor et les personnages.

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Laissez une review (même si ça ne vous a pas plu ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir pourquoi)

Bisous Ju


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette fic. Il était prêt alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais attendu plus longtemps pour le poster^^

Je rappelle que tout est à JK Rowling sauf quelques personnages^^

Merci à Melusine et Myriam pour leur reviews. J'espère que la suite vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

-Sirius tu m'écoutes là ?

-Non pas du tout mais tu peux continuer Chérie, ça fait un bruit de fond.

-Ne. M'appelle. Plus. Jamais. CHERIE !

-Pourquoi ça te plais pas ?

-Absolument pas ! Et je ne suis pas là juste pour faire un bruit de fond ! On doit travailler pour rendre ce fichu devoir à Slughorn !

-Clame toi Chérie, ça te vas pas de t'énerver comme ça.

-Tu tiens vraiment à finir en bouillie pour hippogriffes Black ?

-Non merci, sans façon.

-Alors arrête de m'appeler Chérie et met toi à bosser !

-Bosser ? Étrange ce mot, je ne connais pas…

Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer ! Et tuer Slughorn pour m'avoir mise avec cet incapable ! Je prends le dictionnaire qui traine sur la table étant donné que je viens de chercher le mot Amortentia et lui donne un grand coup sur la tête.

-Aïe ! Mais ça ne va pas ? T'es malade ou quoi ?

-Hum… Non tout va bien.

-Mais pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? Ca fait mal hein !

-C'était le but.

-…

-Oh ça va fais pas la tête, tu l'as mérité !

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

-Black tu es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ?

-De quoi ?

-D'accord, j'en conclue donc que tu es stupide.

-Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Tu me menaces de me transformer en bouillie pour hippogriffes, tu me frappes et maintenant tu m'insultes ! Calme-toi un peu Keller ! T'as tes règles ou quoi ?

-Black, mon cycle menstruel ne te regarde absolument pas. Et puis si tu veux tout savoir, non je ne les ai pas !

-Bon tu as quoi alors ?

-Sirius ?

-Judith ?

-On t'a déjà dit que tu étais exaspérant ?

-Oui toi et Evans vous le dites tout le temps je te rappelle Chérie.

-Mais arrête de m'appeler Chérie bon sang !

-Alors pourquoi suis-je exaspérant ? Chérie ?

-Pour ça en partie. Et puis si toi tu t'en fiches de tes notes, pas moi, je n'ai pas envie de rater ce devoir et de me taper un T que je ne pourrais jamais rattraper… Alors s'il te plait Sirius fais un effort de concentration au moins pendant l'heure qu'il nous reste avant le diner…

-Oh !

-Quoi encore ?

-C'est juste que je ne pensais qu'un devoir de Potion puisse être important pour toi !

-C'est ça vas y fous toi de ma gueule…

-Mais je ne me fous absolument pas de ta gueule. Je vais même essayer de travailler pour qu'on ait au moins un A !

-Ah non au moins un E !

-Bon au moins un E alors.

-Merci Sirius.

-De rien. Mais pourquoi c'est si important pour toi ?

-Dis-moi Sirius, tu sais ce que tu veux faire après Poudlard ?

-Heu oui mais je ne vois pas le rapport…

-Tu veux faire quoi ?

-Auror et toi ?

-Auror aussi. Pour être auror, il faut être bon de partout tu vois. Et je veux mettre toutes les chances de mon côté pour devenir auror. Alors oui, pour moi un devoir de Potion c'est important. Ca devrait l'être pour toi aussi…

-Je pense plutôt me rattraper sur la Défense contre les forces du mal… Donc l'Amortentia !

-Oui l'Amortentia ! Pour présenter la Potion on pourrait mettre la recette et après parler de ses effets.

-Parfait !

Voilà, finalement le choix de Slughorn n'était peut être pas si mauvais que ça…

* * *

-Il a fixé mon décolleté pendant au moins dix minutes alors que je lui parlais de l'Amortentia, jusqu'à ce que je lui dise que c'était gênant !

J'éclate de rire en écoutant Lily me raconter son après-midi avec James, mais je me reprends vite en voyant son regard noir.

-Hum… Et qu'est ce qu'il t'a répondu ?

-Que le vue était pourtant agréable et que c'était dommage de devoir détourner le regard.

-Haha !

-Mais arrête de rire ce n'est pas drôle !

-Si un peu quand même !

-… Et toi sinon ton après-midi avec Sirius ?  
-On a passé une bonne partie du temps à se disputer, jusqu'à ce que je lui dise que ce devoir était important alors il s'est mit à travailler.

-La chance ! Toi au moins il t'aide ! Moi je ne peux pas ouvrir la bouche sans que Potter me regarde comme s'il allait me bouffer…

-La prochaine fois, habilles toi avec un col roulé, des manches longues, un jogging trop large et ne te maquille pas !

-Ouais…

-Et s'il continue à s'exciter alors là tu ne peux plus rien faire, c'est qu'il est vraiment fou amoureux de toi !

-Super…

-Oh aller Lil' fais pas cette tête, il y a pire que Potter quand même !

-Qui ?

-Comment ça qui ? Il est quand même canon !

-Canon certes, mais vraiment con aussi…

-Ouais c'est vrai qu'avec Black ils font la paire…

C'est à se moment là que James et Sirius passent devant nous et avec Lily on ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire. Ils nous regardent comme si nous étions folles. Sirius hausse un sourcil avant de demander :

-Keller, Evans, il y a quoi dans votre jus de citrouille ?

- Je ne sais pas tu veux gouter ?

Sirius doit prendre ça comme une proposition puisqu'il s'assoie à côté de moi et boit dans mon verre.

-Hé ! Black tu fais quoi là ?

-Ben quoi tu me proposes de gouter, moi je goute.

-Sérieusement Black tu exagères, je vais devoir désinfecter mon verre maintenant !

-Hein ?

-Ben tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais boire après toi ?

-Ben merci ça fait plaisir…

-Mais de rien.

A ce moment là je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui faire un bisou sur la joue alors je le fais. Il me regarde bizarrement avant de hausser les épaules et d'embrasser ma joue à son tour. Il se relève pour partir avec Potter mais au dernier moment prend mon verre et le finit.

-Il n'y avait rien dans ton jus de citrouille effectivement. Me dit-il avec un sourire charmeur que je ne peux que lui rendre.

- Judith ça va pas ou quoi ?

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il te prend là ? C'est Black, le garçon qui change de copine comme de chemise, ne joues pas à ce jeu là avec lui !

- Calme-toi Lily, je ne joue à rien du tout ! Je lui ai juste fait un bisou comme j'en ferais un à Remus, comme à un ami ! Et puis de toute façon j'ai mon Alex ! Je vais le voir d'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui ! On se retrouve dans la salle commune !

-Ok, à toute à l'heure !

* * *

Que quelqu'un ouvre à ce putain de hibou qui frappe à la fenêtre depuis au moins cinq minutes ! Apparemment les filles sont dans le même état que moi, c'est-à-dire encore à moitié endormies et ne veulent pas se lever pour ouvrir à l'oiseau. Alors c'est moi qui y vais.

-Merci Judith.

La lettre est pour moi.

_Judith,_

_Rejoins-moi devant la Grande Salle, il faut qu'on parle._

_Alexander._

Ouh ça ne sent pas bon pour moi tout ça ! J'ai fais une chose pour laquelle il m'en voudrait ? Il va rompre ? Oh non pitié pas ça ! Je l'aime moi !

Je me dépêche de m'habiller et je descends du dortoir, je traverse la salle commune en courant mais c'est sans compter sur quelqu'un qui m'attrape le bras.

-Tu m'as l'air bien pressée toi ce matin, tu ne me dis même pas bonjour ?

-Bonjour Sirius ! Mais s'il te plait laisse moi y aller, j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire !

-Qu'est ce qui peut être plus urgent que moi ?

-Ta vanité te perdra Black ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en lui disant cette phrase, lui aussi ça le fait sourire.

-Peut être bien… Alors c'est quoi cette chose importante que tu as à faire de bon matin ?

-Plus tard, je t'expliquerai plus tard si tu veux mais laisse moi y aller !

-Cet après-midi avant de reprendre le devoir de Potion !

-Oui, si tu veux.

-Bonne chance !

-Merci Sirius, mais si tu pouvais me lâcher ce serait mieux pour que j'y aille.

-Ah, oui exact.

A peine il me lâche, me voilà repartie en courant jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Quand j'arrive Alex m'embrasse rapidement. S'il m'embrasse c'est qu'il ne va pas rompre hein ? Il l'aurait fait directement sinon. Non ?

-Judith… Qu'est ce que je représente pour toi ?

Hein ? Il n'a pas demandé ça quand même ?

-Alex, je ne sais pas ce tu as ni pourquoi tu me demandes ça… Mais pour moi, tu es le meilleur petit ami qu'une fille puisse avoir et je t'aime de tout mon cœur !

-Alors il n'y a rien entre Black et toi ?

Ah d'accord ! Il est jaloux ! Il est tellement mignon quand il est jaloux !

-Non bien sûr que non ! C'est juste un ami ! Et Slughorn nous a demandé de faire un devoir ensemble, mais il n'y a rien de plus !

Il me fait son plus beau sourire avant de prendre mon visage dans ses mains.

-Je t'aime Judith.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Alexander.

Il m'embrasse avec passion. Je le pousse vers le couloir qui mène à la salle commune des Serdaigles, comprenant mon intention, il sourit contre mes lèvres et me soulève pour pourvoir marcher plus facilement jusqu'à son dortoir.

* * *

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu avais de si important ce matin ?

-Oh rien c'est juste Alexander qui voulait me voir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien.

-Tu avais dis que tu m'expliquerais.

-Il était jaloux c'est tout…

-De ?

-Toi.

-Moi ?

-Oui, il était jaloux de toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il trouvait qu'on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble et il avait peur qu'il y quelque chose entre toi et moi…

-Quoi ? Mais c'est ridicule !

-Oui c'est ce que je lui ai dis.

-Comme si je pouvais être intéressé par toi !

Oh le salaud ! Il n'a pas dit ça quand même ?

-Sympa… Merci Sirius.

-Quoi ? Oh ! Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Ce que je voulais dire c'est que tu es juste une amie et que c'est impossible qu'il y ait quelque chose entre nous !

-C'est ça rattrapes toi !

-Mais Judith !

-Ouais c'est bon…

Il se penche vers moi, qu'est ce qu'il va faire encore ? Il me fait un bisou sur la tempe. Oh ça va c'était que ça.

-Donc c'est pour ça qu'on ne t'a pas vu ce matin ?

Pourquoi est ce que je rougis ? C'est vrai c'était évident que si je n'étais pas là ce matin c'est parce que j'étais avec Alex !

-Je te demande ce que tu fais avec ta copine Black ?

Il se renfrogne, il l'a mal prit je le sais mais bon c'est vrai que la question ne se pose pas, faut voir sa copine hein ! Une grande blonde qui fait au moins du 95C et qui ne sait pas tenir une conversation, mais elle doit être intéressante pour Sirius quand sa bouche est occupée à autre chose que parler.

-Hum bref… On s'y met à ce devoir ?

-Mouais.

-Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me faire la gueule ?

-Je te fais pas la gueule Judith, c'est juste que j'ai pas du tout envie de travailler aujourd'hui…

-Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Rien.

- Dis-moi.

-Tu vas t'imaginer des choses.

-Mais non allez dis moi !

-J'ai pas trop dormi cette nuit…

-Bah si tu passes ton temps avec ta copine aussi…

-Tu vois tu t'imagines des choses !

-Ben quoi ?

-Je n'étais pas avec ma copine Judith.

-Ah. Pourquoi tu n'as pas dormi alors ?

- Cherche pas.

-Oh allez Sirius dis moi ! Je t'ai dis ce que j'avais ce matin.

-J'étais avec les Maraudeurs.

-Et ?

-Quoi et ?

-Je t'ai dis pourquoi Alex voulait me voir.

-Parce que ça me concernait.

-Alors moi aussi ça me concerne parce que c'est à cause de ce que vous avez fait que tu ne veux pas travailler maintenant.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire Judith…

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne suis pas le principal concerné.

-Oh allez Sirius dis moi !

-Je trahirai un ami si je te le disais.

-Quel ami ?

-Remus.

-D'accord, je lui demanderai à lui dans ce cas.

-Il ne te répondra pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu me soules Keller.

-…

-Oh ça va, boude pas je te le dirai si je pouvais mais je ne peux pas.

-…

-Fais pas la gueule…

-…

-Judith !

-Quoi ?

-Arrête de faire la gueule !

- Je ne fais pas la gueule.

-C'est ça et Rogue est mon meilleur ami.

-Si tu le dis. Sirius arrête de jouer avec mes cheveux.

-J'aime bien tes cheveux, ils sont beaux.

-Merci.

-De rien.

- Bon ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on va faire le devoir de Slughorn ?

-Non. Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour dans le parc ?

-Oui pourquoi pas. Si on disait à James et Lily de venir avec nous !

-Si tu veux.

Je le laisse ranger les livres que nous avons sortis pour me rendre à la table de James et Lily.

-Judith dis moi que je peux le tuer !

-Heu… On va faire un tour dans le parc avec Sirius vous venez avec nous ?

-Oui !

-Non Potter ! Même pas en rêve ! On doit avancer ce devoir de merde !

-Reste polie ma Lily.

-Potter, combien de fois il faudra que je te répète que je ne suis pas TA LILY !

-Heu vous venez ou pas ?

-Non !

-D'accord.

Je rejoins Sirius et nous sortons de la bibliothèque.

Pendant un moment, nous parlons de nos gouts. Sirius aime le Quidditch, c'est quelqu'un de très fidèle en amitié mais alors en amour pas du tout ! Il ne s'entend vraiment pas bien avec sa famille et surtout sa mère, il passe la plupart de ses vacances chez James. Il déteste les Serpentards. Il est amoureux, non je vous jure c'est vrai ! Moi aussi j'ai eu l'air stupide quand il m'a dit ça. Mais apparemment cette fille n'en a rien à faire de lui…

Moi je lui dis que j'aime mes amies, la mode, lire, passer du temps à papoter peu importe avec qui…

Au bout d'un moment je dois laisser Sirius pour rejoindre Alexander. Lorsqu'il me dit que c'est dommage, qu'on passait un bon moment et qu'il embrasse ma joue, je n'ai plus vraiment envie de rejoindre Alexander…

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu même si ce chapitre était particulier avec beaucoup de long dialogues :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un review :)

A bientôt.

Bisous Ju


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira^^

Melusine : Merci pour ta review j'espère que la suite te plaira autant^^

Bien sûr tout est à JK Rowling sauf quelques personnages que je garde jalousement pour moi :)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

-Potter vous restez à la fin du cours je veux vous voir.

-Oui professeur, répond James en soufflant.

Qu'est ce qu'il a fait encore ? Ce mec est vraiment un boulet ! Je tourne la tête pour voir si Lily sait quelque chose mais apparemment non. Comment ça c'est bizarre que je demande à Lily quelque chose sur James Potter ? A près tout elle a été avec lui presque toute la semaine pour faire ce devoir de Potion que Slughorn vient de corriger pendant que nous on préparait une autre potion.

-Ah Black, vous aussi vous resterez, j'ai deux ou trois petites choses à vous dire concernant votre devoir.

Je croise le regard de Sirius et on ne comprend pas, c'est vrai, on a vraiment travaillé sur ce devoir et on lui a rendu quelque chose de correct quand même !

Quand la cloche sonne, avec Lily on décide d'attendre James et Sirius pour savoir ce que Slughorn voulait leur dire. Quand James sort de la classe, il a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, j'interroge Sirius du regard et il lève les yeux au ciel, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire et Lily me lance un regard réprobateur. Ce n'est pas vrai celle là, elle est vraiment trop sérieuse !

-Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

Sirius semble assez mécontent quand il me répond.

-Il voulait savoir si James et moi avions vraiment travaillé.

-Hein ?

-Il trouvait que pour une fois nous avions eu une bonne note alors il était étonné.

-Mais c'est ridicule ! Enfin je veux dire vous n'êtes pas stupides tous les deux ! Vous avez largement les capacités de faire ce devoir même tout seuls ! Et vous lui avez dit que vous avez vraiment travaillé ?

-Bien sûr ! Et il a dit que pour les prochaines fois, il allait garder ces binômes.

-Moi ça me va !

-Moi aussi !

-Au fait, on a eu combien vu que tu sais qu'on a eu une bonne note ?

-O.

-C'est vrai ? On a vraiment eu un Optimal ?

-Oui.

-C'est trop bien !

-C'est normal, c'est grâce à moi !

-Ta vanité te perdra Black !

-Tu radotes Chérie.

-Mais arrête de m'appeler Chérie, c'est pénible à la fin !

-Tu vois tu radotes.

-Black ?

-Oui.

-Tu m'énerve.

-Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes autant.

-Qui t'a dit que je t'aimais ?

-Tout le monde m'aime.

-C'est ça… Sirius ?

-Oui ?

-Vous avez fait quoi l'autre soir avec les Maraudeurs ?

-Keller ! Combien de fois il faudra que je te dise que ça ne te regardes pas ?

-Mais…

* * *

-Je suis maudite !

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Mais Judith tu ne te rends pas compte ? Je vais être obligée de travailler encore avec Potter !

-Oh, ce n'est que ça ? Ben ce n'est pas grave alors !

-Pas grave ? PAS GRAVE ? Mais Judith, il passe son temps soit à regarder mes seins, soit à rêver, soit à me demander de sortir avec lui ! Il ne comprend pas que c'est NON, il va falloir que je lui dise combien de fois ? Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui merde ! Pourquoi est ce qu'il s'acharne autant ?

-Peut être parce que tout simplement, il est vraiment très amoureux de toi !

-JUDITH !

-Bravo Lily, je suis super fière de toi là !

En effet, James doit avoir entendu toute notre conversation puisqu'il vient de sortir de la salle commune rapidement. Bon au moins je n'entendrai pas Lily pendant en moment, elle va me faire la gueule pour avoir pris la défense de James, mais il faut avouer qu'elle est dure avec lui et moi ça me fait de la peine de voir déçu à chaque fois.

Bon maintenant que Lily ne parle plus je m'ennuie moi. Je vais faire un tour dans les couloirs, de toute façon il me reste plus d'une heure avant le couvre feu.

Sans le vouloir, mes pas me portent au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie. Tient il y a déjà quelqu'un, ce ne serait pas James par hasard ? Je m'approche un peu et effectivement je me rends compte que c'est lui, il est penché au dessus de la barrière, beaucoup trop penché au dessus de la barrière !

-Potter tu fais ça et crois moi je me débrouille pour te tuer une seconde fois !

Il ne répond pas mais se recule un peu.

-J'en ai marre Judith…

Je m'approche de lui et pose ma main sur son bras, avant de lui demander doucement :

-De ?

-De tout…

Il a l'air vraiment mal, mais maintenant que je suis là je ne vais pas le laisser faire une bêtise !

-De quoi tout James ? Je ne te reconnais pas là, tu es toujours très souriant, taquin, de bonne humeur, en train de rire avec tes amis, tu n'es jamais sérieux et là je te trouve à la limite de te jeter de la tour d'Astronomie. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-J'en ai assez que Lily que me remballe dès que je lui dis que je l'aime, Remus et Sirius sont en train de s'engueuler pour savoir si Sirius peut te dire ou non notre secret et en plus je viens de recevoir une lettre de mon père parce que…

Sa voix se serre et sa respiration devient saccadée, ah non pas ça ! Je ne suis pas prête à voir James pleurer !

-Parce que ?

En guise de réponse, il me tend la lettre.

_James,_

_Je suis en ce moment à Sainte Mangouste avec ta mère. Lors d'une mission pour le ministère, elle a été blessée, les médicomages ne savent pas quel sortilège a pu la toucher. Pour l'instant, elle est dans le coma et on ne sait pas si elle se réveillera un jour…_

_Je t'enverrai une autre lettre dès qu'on en saura un peu plus._

_George Potter._

Quand je me tourne vers James, je vois des larmes qui roulent sur ses joues alors je l'attire vers moi pour le serrer dans mes bras. J'attends qu'il se calme en lui caressant les cheveux et le dos. Franchement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Lily le rejette sans cesse, il est gentil, sensible, mignon, intelligent. Je ne comprendrais jamais ma meilleure amie…

Lentement, James se sépare de moi.

-Merci, me murmure t-il.

-De rien. On retourne dans la salle commune ?

-Non pas tout de suite, enfin vas-y si tu veux mais moi je reste ici encore un peu…

-Je reste avec toi alors.

-N'aies pas peur je ne vais pas me suicider hein !

Je lui sourie. On reste un moment sans parler accoudés à la barrière à regarder les étoiles.

-Judith ?

-James ?

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour que Lily m'accepte enfin ?

-Franchement je n'en sais rien, je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle agit comme ça avec toi… Mais je suppose qu'elle aimerait bien que tu cesses de lui demander tout le temps de sortir avec toi, que tu l'écoute un peu plus et que tu ne la regarde comme si allait la bouffer…

-Je la regarde vraiment comme ça ?

-D'après elle oui.

-Mais je ne fais pas exprès tu sais, c'est juste que ça fait des années que je suis amoureux d'elle et je pense tout le temps à elle alors quand on doit travailler ensemble, je pense sans arrêt à comment ce serait si on sortait ensemble…

-Essaye de penser à autre chose, essaye de te concentrer sur ce qu'elle dit…

-Facile à dire…

-Je sais, je suis désolée James mais Lily est vraiment tordue et là je ne peux pas t'aider…

-Ca ne fait rien, à vrai dire tu viens de m'aider !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui !

-James, tu me tiendras au courant quand tu auras des nouvelles de ta mère ?

-Oui.

-On y va ?

Il passe son bras autour de mes épaules et nous retournons dans la salle commune. En arrivant il me fait un bisou sur la tempe et monte directement dans son dortoir sans un seul regard pour Lily ou pour Remus et Sirius.

Quand je rejoins Lily elle me demande ou j'étais et ce que je faisais avec James. Je ne pense pas que James aimerait que je raconte ce qu'il m'a dit ce soir alors je ne réponds à Lily que ça ne la regarde pas. Maintenant elle va me faire encore plus la gueule. Mais tant pis !

* * *

-Alors comme ça tu veux me révéler le secret des Maraudeurs ?

-Remus ne veux pas.

-Et tu ne peux pas me dire quand même ?

-Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

-…

-Judith ?

-Oui ?

-EstcequetuvoudraisveniràPré-au-Lardavecmoisamedi ?

-Pardon ? Je n'ai rien compris Sirius…

-Est-ce que tu voudrais venir à Pré-au-Lard avec moi samedi ?

-Oh… Je suis désolée Sirius mais j'y vais avec Alexander…

-C'est pas grave, ça ne fait rien, amuses toi bien.

Et il part en me laissant plantée comme ça en plein milieu du couloir. Je lui ai fais de la peine je le sais mais il y Alexander et en ce moment j'ai passé beaucoup plus de temps avec Sirius qu'avec lui. Et étrangement, ça ne m'a pas du tout dérangé…

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Laissez une petite review :)

Bisous Ju^^


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous :)

Voici le quatrième chapitre de cette fic^^

Je rappelle bien sûr que tout appartient à la génialissime JK Rowling (sauf mon histoire bien sûr)^^

Bref je vous souhaite une bonne lecture^^

* * *

Je suis dans la Grande Salle en train de prendre mon petit déjeuner, hier soir je me suis encore engueulée avec Lily. A propos de quoi ? De James bien sûr ! Ce qui fait que j'ai très mal dormi, ce matin, je suis donc d'une humeur massacrante. Je suis tirée de mes pensées lorsque je vois un bout de parchemin sous mes yeux. Je relève la tête pour voir qui me le tend et je croise le regard de James. Comprenant qu'il doit s'agir de nouvelles de sa mère, je prends le parchemin.

_James,_

_Nous avons enfin eu des nouvelles de ta mère. Elle va beaucoup mieux, elle est hors de danger mais toujours dans le coma…_

_Je te tiens au courant de l'évolution de sa santé._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_George Potter._

Et ben voilà, ça c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Je rends sa lettre à James.

-C'est super ça !

-Oui.

Il s'assoit en diagonale de moi, forcément, Lily est déjà en face, mais du coup il se retrouve à côté d'elle. Elle soupire, en ce moment elle a vraiment du mal à supporter la présence de James mais j'ai décidé de ne plus lui en parler parce qu'à chaque fois, cela créer une nouvelle dispute entre nous.

-Qu'est ce qui est super ? Demande-t-elle quand même à James.

-Rien.

-D'accord.

Elle se lève et quitte la Grande Salle. James glisse sur le banc de façon à se retrouver en face de moi.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

-Elle pensait que tu allais lui répondre, que tu avais assez confiance en elle pour lui dire de qui est cette lettre et de quoi elle parle.

-Mais ce n'est pas une question de confiance ! Je lui fais confiance mais je n'avais juste pas envie d'en parler devant tout le monde… Et puis je n'avais pas envie de lui en parler tout court, ce n'est pas important puisque maintenant c'est finit, puisque ma mère va mieux !

-Je sais James je comprends, et Lily aussi.

-Mais alors pourquoi elle a réagit comme ça ? Je ne comprendrais jamais les filles…

-Elle est déçue.

-Déçue de quoi ?

-De ton comportement envers elle depuis quelques temps.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que je fais ?

-Rien justement.

-Hein ?

-Et bien, tu as passé des années à la harceler pour qu'elle sorte avec toi et puis du jour au lendemain tu cesses de lui demander, tu ne lui parles que pour les devoirs. Elle a l'impression d'avoir baissé dans ton estime, elle pense qu'elle ne t'intéresse plus…

-Mais c'est faux enfin ! Je suis amoureux d'elle depuis qu'on a onze ans, comment est ce que d'un coup elle pourrait ne plus rien représenter pour moi ?

-Je ne sais pas James, c'est Lily tu sais… Et puis elle est déçue parce que, mais ça ce n'est que mon avis parce qu'elle refuse de me l'avouer, tu deviens important à ses yeux, je pense qu'elle commence à tomber amoureuse de toi. Mais ne te fais pas de faux espoirs James s'il te plait, tu sais comment elle est !

-Tu… Tu crois que Lily Evans pourrait être amoureuse de moi ? Sincèrement ?

-Je ne sais pas James mais je pense…

-Ouah… Tu sais si elle fait quelque chose pour la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard ?

-Je ne sais pas, je sais juste que la dernière fois elle n'y est pas allée, donc si c'est pareil cette fois tu sa peut être ta chance…

-Pourquoi elle n'y est pas allée ?

-Elle voulait réviser et elle n'aime pas venir quand j'y vais avec Alexander.

-Ah oui je comprends… Tu y vas avec lui samedi ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, la dernière fois Sirius m'avait demandé alors j'irai peut être avec lui, aucune idée pour l'instant.

-Bien, on va Potion ?

-Allez c'est parti !

* * *

-Salut. Souffla Sirius en s'installant à côté de moi en Potion.

-Salut.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui ça va et toi ?

-Très bien merci.

-Aujourd'hui vous allez me préparer, du moins tenter de me préparer un Philtre de Mort Vivante.

Hein ? Ce prof est complètement MALADE ! Cette potion est très dure à préparer ! Sirius et moi n'avons pas le niveau pour faire une telle potion !

A côté de moi Sirius soupire, il a tiré la même conclusion que moi.

-Bon et bien, il nous faut : des racines de valériane, une fève soporifique, de l'asphodèle et de l'armoise.

En parfait gentleman, Sirius va chercher les ingrédients. De loin je vois que James en fait de même, Lily a l'air désespérée. Quelques tables plus loin, Rogue s'est déjà mit au travail, avant il travaillait avec Lily, mais ils ne se parlent plus depuis deux ans, depuis qu'il l'a traité de Sang de Bourbe. Peter est à moitié affalé sur sa table tandis que Remus lui lit les instructions pour faire la potion. Quatre filles de Gryffondor sont en train de regarder James et Sirius en bavant, c'est qu'ils ont beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminine. Mon regard se repose sur James et Lily, elle l'ignore et lui ne laisse rien paraître de sa tristesse, mais je commence à le connaitre très bien et je sais que ce la l'affecte beaucoup.

-A quoi tu penses ?

Sirius me fait sursauter, je ne l'avais pas entendu revenir.

-Je pensais que ce n'est pas gagné pour James, même si Lily ressent quelque chose pour, par fierté, elle refuse de l'avouer… Quoique je ne sais même pas si elle a compris qu'elle est amoureuse de James…

-L'amour c'est compliqué parfois…

-Dit-il alors qu'il change de copine comme de chemise.

-Ah tu oublies ce que je t'ai dit quand nous étions dans le parc Keller.

-Ah oui, exact, tu es amoureux d'une fille qui s'en fiche de toi. Arrête de m'appeler par mon nom de famille, c'est ridicule maintenant qu'on est amis.

-Qui t'as dit qu'on était amis ?

-Va te faire foutre Black.

-Je croyais qu'on devait arrêter les noms de famille.

-Hum, on peut peut être faire quelques exceptions non ?

-Faut voir…

-Faut voir quoi ?

-Dans quel contexte je t'autorise en employer mon nom de famille. Parce que franchement, au moins tu l'emploies, au mieux c'est.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu es souvent à la ramasse comme ça Judith ?

-Hé ! Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'est méchant !

- Excuse-moi. Et bien je n'aime pas vraiment mon nom de famille, je te rappelle que j'ai beaucoup de soucis avec ma famille…

-Ah oui c'est vrai, je suis désolée Sirius…

-Ca ne fait rien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

On passe le reste du cours à faire cette foutue potion et à discuter de cette foutue potion. Bien sûr elle est complètement ratée, ce qui nous vaut un D. Super, le O de la dernière fois c'était trop beau…

-Bon et bien vu vos résultats catastrophiques, je voudrais que, toujours en binômes bien sûr, vous me fassiez trois rouleaux de parchemin sur le Philtre de Mort Vivante, à rendre après les vacances. Amusez-vous bien !

Il se fout de notre gueule ? Non ce n'est pas possible autrement, il se fiche de nous ? Comme si on n'avait pas assez de devoirs pour les vacances de Noël ! En plus on rentre tous chez nous, on fait pleins de choses, il va falloir trouver le temps de se voir maintenant ! Génial !

Je range mes affaires en ronchonnant et Sirius en profite pour se moquer un peu de moi.

Lorsqu'on sort des cachots je lui demande :

-Bon alors, tu fais quoi pendant tes vacances toi ?

-Je suis chez James et toi ?

-Je vais rester chez moi. Tu n'auras qu'à venir un jour à la maison pour faire le devoir de Slughorn.

-Ah oui, d'accord si tu veux, ça ne va pas déranger tes parents ?

-Non ne t'inquiètes pas de tout façon c'est pour travailler alors ils n'auront pas le choix…

-Oui.

-Tu crois qu'on arrivera à travailler si je dis à James et Lily de venir aussi ?

-Surement pas mais au moins on passerait un bon moment !

-Heu…

-Si Evans ne fait pas la gueule bien sûr…

-On prend le risque ?

-Il faut prendre des risques dans la vie !

-Je leur proposerai alors !

Lily ne m'a pas attendu étant donné qu'elle va en Arithmancie et moi en Divination. Les Maraudeurs suivent le même cours que moi alors on monte les étages ensemble. D'un coup, Sirius s'arrête pour refaire son lacet, les garçons continuent à monter, je l'attends. Quand il se relève nous sommes proches, trop proches, beaucoup trop proches. Je me perds dans ses yeux gris, il est vraiment beau. Oh Judith non mais à quoi tu penses là ? Tu sors avec Alexander je te rappelle. Je me recule alors précipitamment et bien sûr je loupe une marche d'escalier je tombe mais Sirius me rattrape avant que je ne touche le sol.

-Pardon.

-Ce n'est rien. Ca va ?

-Oui. Oui merci.

-De rien.

Il replace une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille en souriant.

-Voilà, comme ça tu es parfaite.

Je rougis. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive, ce n'est que Sirius bon sang !

-Merci.

Il passe sa main derrière sa nuque et il a l'air gêné.

-Heu Judith ?

-Oui ?

-Tu fais quelque chose samedi ?

-Heu non, normalement non.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais venir avec moi à Pré-au-lard ?

Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment qu'il me demande ça… Pas après tout ce que je viens de ressentir… J'ai envie de lui dire oui parce que je suis bien avec lui, on rigole bien, il est gentil et tout… Mais en même temps, je ne devrais pas ressentir tout cela pour lui alors que je sors avec Alexander…

Mais en regardant une nouvelle fois ses yeux gris insondables, je ne peux qu'accepter.

-Heu… Oui si tu veux.

-Ce n'est pas si moi je veux Judith, c'est si toi tu veux.

Oh il est trop mignon !

-Oui. Oui je veux bien aller à Pré-au-lard avec toi.

-Merci.

Il me prend dans ses bras et me fait un bisou sur le front.

Je suis vraiment dans ses bras, mieux que dans ceux d'Alex… Mais je ne peux pas penser ça ! Je sors avec Alex et Sirius est juste un ami.

-Allez, on va en Divination ?

Hein ? J'avais presque oublié qu'on avait cours, OK j'avais totalement oublié ! On se dépêche d'aller en cours. On arrive en retard bien sûr. La prof nous indique donc deux chaises au fond de la salle. On va s'y assoir.

Pendant qu'on sort nos affaires, la main de Sirius effleure plusieurs fois la mienne. C'est une sensation étrange mais tellement agréable ! Je crois que je suis bel et bien en train de tomber amoureuse de Sirius Black. Mais je ne dois pas me faire de faux espoirs, je dois me concentrer sur Alex ! A près tout Sirius est déjà amoureux d'une autre fille. C'est peut être moi ? Non là je deviens pathétique, ça ne peut pas être moi, pour la simple et bonne raison que la fille en question n'en a rien à faire de Sirius.

Je sais qu'Alexander va m'inviter à Pré-au-lard, et j'appréhende énormément ce moment, parce que je vais devoir lui dire que j'y vais avec Sirius et il va très très mal le prendre.

Je dois faire une tête bizarre parce que Sirius me demande si ça va. Je lui sourie en disant que tout va bien.

Il s'inquiète pour moi c'est trop chou ! Non mais il faut que j'arrête moi ! Il aurait demandé ça à n'importe qui !

Ensuite, il faut que je lise l'avenir de Sirius dans une boule de cristal. Je suis vraiment une quiche en Divination, il le sait alors il sourie d'avance le salaud !

-Alors heu… Dans peu de temps, tu devrais être en colère contre… Un garçon je crois… Tu va te disputer avec un ou une amie… Ensuite tu vas perdre un ou une amie mais cela va te rendre heureux… Et ensuite tu vas être heureux pour quelqu'un mais je ne vois pas qui. Tu vas te réconcilier avec ton ami et tu sortiras vainqueur de votre dispute… Heu… Tu as compris quelque chose ?

-Absolument pas ! Mais ce n'est pas grave ! A moi ! Alors Miss Keller, vous allez prendre ma place en temps que capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, vous allez gagner le match contre Serdaigle, vous allez devenir très forte en Divination et en Potion, vous allez tomber amoureuse de l'un de vos professeur et vous allez avoir un accord avec Dumbledore !

J'éclate de rire, Sirius a une imagination débordante ! Il joint son rire au mien.

-Sérieusement, qu'est ce que tu vois ?

-Mais je viens de te le dire !

-Allez Sirius !

Il rit.

-Alors, tu vas être déçue par quelqu'un, tu vas être très triste mais tu iras te consoler dans des bras forts. Il va se passer quelque chose dans ta vie que tu vas beaucoup apprécier. Il va y avoir de la casse chez toi mais tout le monde va en rire. Et enfin, tu vas apprendre quelque chose que tu veux savoir depuis longtemps. Franchement mes premières prédictions était mieux non ?

J'éclate encore une fois de rire.

-KELLER, BLACK ! VOUS SORTEZ, CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT, VOUS ARRIVEZ EN RETARD ET ENSUITE VOUS NE FAITES QUE RIRE VOUS DÉRANGEZ TOUTE LA CLASSE ! JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR AVANT LA RENTRÉE ! VOUS RATTRAPEREZ LES COURS ET VOUS ME FEREZ TROIS ROULEAUX DE PARCHEMIN CHACUN SUR LA DIVINATION A TRAVERS LES SIÈCLES ! DEHORS MAINTENANT !

Super ! Encore un devoir en plus. Je range mes affaires en silence, je sors de la salle et je n'attends Sirius qu'une fois en bas des escaliers. Il me rejoint tout penaud.

-Désolé Judith je…

-Ça ne fait rien, c'est autant de ma faute que de la tienne.

-Judith je vois bien que tu m'en veux…

-Non…

-Pardon, excuse-moi, je comprendrais si tu ne veux plus aller à Pré-au-lard avec moi…

Quelle remarque stupide ! Bien sûr que j'ai toujours envie d'y aller avec lui !

-N'importe quoi.

Je l'attire vers moi, j'ai envie d'être dans se bras. Il soupire de contentement en me serrant contre lui. Il me berce, je suis bien.

-Judith, putain, qu'est ce que tu fous ?

C'est la voix d'Alexander, je suis dans la merde là, vraiment dans la merde ! Je me raidi et Sirius resserre imperceptiblement son étreinte mais je m'en défais à contre cœur…

Alexander me tire jusque dans une salle de classe vide.

-Judith, à quoi tu joues là ?

-Mais rien enfin qu'est ce que tu dis ?

-Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile ! J'ai l'impression que je n'existe plus pour toi ! Tu passes tout ton temps avec Black pour travailler soit disant ! Et la je vous trouve enlacés dans le couloir !

- Non Alex, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Il n'y a rien entre Sirius et moi, c'est juste un ami ! Je n'étais juste pas très bien.

-Ouais les bras de Black sont mieux que les miens c'est ça ?

-Mais non ! Tu n'étais pas là mais lui oui c'est tout !

-Mais bon sang Judith, tu ne vois pas que Black n'en a rien à foutre de toi ! Tout ce qu'il veut c'est te mettre dans son lit ! Regarde autour de toi, t'es son style de fille : grande, blonde, cheveux frisés, yeux bleus, bien foutue, mince, t'es belle et tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est ton cul et tes seins !

-Mais t'es vraiment un salaud de parler comme ça ! De toute façon il n'y a rien entre lui et moi !

-Pour l'instant !

-Mais n'importe quoi Alex, c'est avec toi que je sors !

-C'est pour ça que tu vas aller à Pré-au-lard avec lui samedi ? Tu vas passer le dernier jour où l'on peut se voir avant deux semaines de vacances avec Black !

-Comment tu sais ?

-Je ne savais pas mais je vois que j'ai vu juste…

-Alex… La dernière fois je lui ai dit non parce que tu me l'avais déjà demandé mais là, il me l'a demandé avant toi…

-Oui bien sûr, Black est plus important que moi !

-Mais Alex…

-Non il n'y a pas de « mais Alex » ! Tu sais quoi Judith, c'est fini ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! T'es qu'une pute, une allumeuse, t'en as rien à foutre de ton copain du moment que t'excites d'autre gars !

Je suis tellement choquée par ses dernières paroles que je le laisse partir. Je laisse les larmes couler sur mes joues, je me recroqueville dans un coin de la salle et je pleure. Je ne devrais pas pleurer pour lui, s'il en est arrivé à dire autant de méchancetés sur moi c'est que c'était juste un connard ! Mais ses mots m'ont touchés, j'ai vraiment l'air d'une pute ? Je suis vraiment une allumeuse ? Je n'excite pas les garçons ? Sirius ne veut pas de moi juste pour me mettre dans son lit ?

J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre, il n'a pas encore parlé mais je sais que c'est Sirius, je reconnais son odeur.

Il s'assoit à côté de moi m'attire contre lui. Il dégage les cheveux qui sont tombés devant mes yeux, essuie mes joues, me tend un mouchoir et me demande doucement :

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Je lui raconte tout et me remet à pleurer.

Il prend mon visage entre ses mains, essuie une nouvelle fois mes larmes.

-Judith, ne l'écoute pas, c'est un connard, c'est faux tout ce qu'il t'a dit. Tu n'es pas une pute, tu n'es pas une allumeuse, tu n'excites pas tous les garçons, peut être certains parce que tu es très belle, mais ça ne se voit pas quand on te regarde. Tu es magnifique Judith mais ce n'est pas tout, tu es aussi très intelligente, drôle, gentille, généreuse et je ne reste pas avec toi juste pour te mettre dans mon lit, tu es une vraie amie Judith.

Ses mots me touchent et je me remets encore une fois à pleurer. Il me reprend dans ses bras et me berce doucement.

-Allez, arrête de pleurer. Je ne te dirai pas d'arrêter de pleurer parce que tu vas avoir du maquillage de partout et tu vas être moche parce que c'est faux, même quand tu pleures tu es belle !

Je lui sourie et me blottie un peu plus contre lui.

-Merci Sirius.

Il pose ses lèvres sur mes cheveux et continue de me bercer.

Heureusement nous avons deux heures de trous maintenant, nous pouvons donc rester tranquillement dans cette salle.

Je fini par m'endormir dans les bras de Sirius tellement je me sens bien près de lui.

-Judith ? Judith ?

Il me réveille doucement en murmurant mon nom et en me frottant le dos.

-Ça va ?

Je hoche la tête de haut en bas.

-Il est midi, tu veux aller manger dans la Grande Salle ?

-Je n'ai pas faim mais vas y toi.

-Non viens on va aller dans les cuisines.

-Tu sais où elles sont ?

-Oui allez, viens.

-Attend je ne peux pas sortir comme ça !

Je fouille dans mon sac pour trouver un miroir et du maquillage. Je suis affreuse, j'ai du noir du partout autour des yeux. Je retire tout mon maquillage et je le refais complètement. Sirius me regarde avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-C'est bon tu es très belle, allez viens !

Je range mes affaires et je suis Sirius. Pendant qu'on descend les étages, il passe un bras autour de mes épaules. On se retrouve devant un tableau. Sirius chatouille la poire qui se transforme en poignée et on entre dans les cuisines. L'endroit est très grand, le plafond est vraiment haut.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Rien Sirius merci.

-Hors de question ! Tu manges quelque chose ! Tu vas faire un malaise après.

-Tu m'emmèneras à l'infirmerie.

-C'est pas drôle Judith !

-Bon d'accord un chocolat chaud alors.

Je sursaute quand Sirius s'adresse à un elfe de maison, je ne l'avais pas vu celui là !

-Minki, apporte-nous deux chocolats chauds et des tartines s'il te plait.

-Oui Monsieur Sirius Black.

L'elfe part en courant chercher ce que Sirius lui avait demandé.

-Viens t'asseoir. Me dit Sirius.

Il y a une table et quelques chaises. Je m'assoie à côté de Sirius.

-Tu viens souvent ici ?

-Oui assez…

-Avec les Maraudeurs ?

-Oui.

-C'est quoi le secret de Remus ?

-Judith s'il te plait…

-…

L'elfe revient et pose tout sur la table.

-Merci Minki.

-Merci.

On mange tranquillement et alors qu'on sort des cuisines, Sirius m'embrasse sur la tempe. Il a l'air énervé.

-Je te rejoins en Métamorphose.

Je l'attrape par le bras.

-Tu vas où ?

-Nulle part.

-Sirius ?

-Voir quelqu'un.

-Qui ?

-Judith, vas en cours.

-Dis moi qui d'abord.

-Alexander.

-Non !

-Quoi ?

-Ne vas pas le voir ça ne sert à rien s'il te plait Sirius...

-Mais je ne peux pas le laisser te faire du mal comme ça ! Je te rejoins en cours !

-Mais Sirius !

Il m'attire contre lui, embrasse la commissure de mes lèvres et part rapidement. Il a embrassé la commissure de mes lèvres ! Non c'est juste qu'il n'a pas fait exprès…

Alexander va encore plus me détester maintenant mais étrangement cela ne me fait rien du tout. Je monte en cours.

Bien sûr Lily me demande où j'étais, je lui raconte tout et elle me prend dans ses bras comme le ferait une mère avec sa fille.

James, Remus et Peter aussi viennent me voir. Je leur dit que je n'étais nulle part et que tout va bien, puis je prends Remus par le bras. Je lui raconte d'abord tout parce que je lui fais confiance et qu'il est mon meilleur ami. Il ne dit rien mais à la fin de mon récit il m'attire contre lui et me refait le même discours que Sirius.

-Rem' ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ?

Inutile de préciser de quoi je veux parler, il a deviné.

-C'est compliqué Judith…

-Et alors ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi c'est ça ?

-Si si bien sûr que si mais… C'est dur d'en parler, tu me rejetterais…

-Remus, tu es mon meilleur ami, tu es vraiment important pour moi ! Tu peux tout me dire je ne te tournerai jamais le dos !

-Si jamais tu ne veux plus me parler après ce que je vais te dire promets moi au moins de ne rien dire à personne.

-Je ne vais pas t'ignorer Remus mais si ça peut te rassurer, je te le promets !

-Je suis un loup-garou, c'est pour ça qu'à chaque pleine lune je disparais… J'ai été mordu par Fenrir Greyback juste avant mon cinquième anniversaire. J'ai grandi loin des autres enfants pour ne pas révéler ma condition. Grâce à Dumbledore, j'ai pu entrer à Poudlard normalement. Le Saule Cogneur a été planté pour moi pour protéger un passage secret qui mène jusqu'à la cabane où je m'enferme. Les gens pensent qu'elle est hantée à cause du bruit que je fais quand je me transforme. Quand Sirius, James et Peter ont appris ma condition, ils ont décidé de devenir animagi, ils ont réussit à se transformer en cinquième année et depuis chaque soir de pleine lune, ils m'accompagnent sous leur forme animale. Tu vois Judith je suis un monstre et je n'en parle pas même à mes plus proches amis de peur qu'ils me tournent le dos…

Ouah je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça ! Mais Remus est mon meilleur je ne vais pas ne plus lui parler pour ça ! Cette fois c'est moi qui l'attire contre moi.

-Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber Remus !

Il resserre son étreinte.

Je vois Sirius revenir. Je me libère de l'étreinte de Remus qui sourie en comprenant mon intention. Je cours me réfugier dans les bras de Sirius, lorsqu'il le referme autour de moi je me rends compte que depuis toute à l'heure je n'attendais que ça.

-Ça va ? Me demande-t-il.

-Oui et toi ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Rien de grave. Répond-il en caressant mes cheveux.

Je me cale mieux contre lui en attendant McGonagall.

La porte de la classe s'ouvre. Je me sépare de Sirius mais il garde ma main dans la sienne. Je le vois jeter un bref coup d'œil à Lily qui acquiesce et va s'asseoir devant à côté d'Alice. Sirius reste avec moi. James prend donc place à côté de Frank en m'adressant un faux regard meurtrier.

Le cours se passe sans encombre. Du coin de l'œil je vois que Sirius me regarde parfois avec insistance mais il pense être discret alors je sourie à James qui lui aussi à remarquer son manège.

En sortant de cette salle, je vais avoir droit à un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme pas James Potter.

* * *

Voilà voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez une petite review^^

Bisous Ju'


End file.
